


Something Blue【虫铁 短篇一发】

by EstelleLeonard



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleLeonard/pseuds/EstelleLeonard
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	Something Blue【虫铁 短篇一发】

“Something old。”

May带着母亲留给自己的项链，设计复古，做工考究。Peter看了一眼抚养自己长大的阿姨，他已经长高到比May还高出半个头，不再是那个只会惹麻烦的傻小子，但第一次担此重任，还是不免紧张，反倒是May，大概是已经经历过一次，给了他一个理解的微笑。

May的父母已经过世，大家商量了半天，认为Peter是最适合的人选，在婚礼当天将新娘送到新郎的身边。

为此他特意穿了May为自己买的第一套西服，虽然就现在的骨架来说已经有些紧绷，但意义非凡。

“Something new。”

May的礼服是特意定做的，简约低调，Happy曾劝她挑一件更华丽的，说“你值得更好的”，但却被May一句“你就是最好的”挡了回去。Peter迈开了步子，在众人的注视下他头几步走的有些不自然。他低头瞥了眼鞋子，随后在抬头的刹那，借着会场柔和的灯光，看到前排宾客中那个笑盈盈望着自己的、熟悉的身影。

脚上那双鞋是这个人特意为他定做的，“既然衣服是旧的，鞋子至少得是新的”。最终，他选了非常低调的款式——当然主要是为了配合May的礼服。

“你确定？你可以尝试一下更好的那些。”对方指了指边上更新潮更昂贵的牌子。

“不，这双最合脚，先生，”Peter看着他，认真地说道：“这双是最好的。”

他是最好的。

Peter忽然就不那么紧张了，他很快看着May带着歉意笑了笑，向着前方满脸期待的Happy迈开了步子。他的余光能看到那双眼睛，当所有人都在看着新娘的时候，那双眼睛一直紧紧追随着少年的步伐。

“Something borrowed”

May的头纱来自她的闺中好友，在女子的发梢肩头翩翩起舞，轻薄得像是山野晨雾、云朵般的梦境。

他记得某个雪夜他们被迫降落到俄亥俄的山林，通信切断、装备半毁，只能步行前往附近的小镇凑合一晚。

那天的雪花像是从天而降的白色花瓣，深冬的山区路况极差，一路上他们得靠无聊的笑话强撑。他记得木屋的灯光亮起时，对方发间和肩头没来得及融化的雪花，呼出的白雾很快变成细小的闪耀的冰晶。即使在世界尽头的黑暗里，他也依然是他最美的梦境。

Peter终于完成了自己的任务，把May的手挽上了Happy的胳膊，轻声对两个主角说道：“祝你们幸福。”

平日里插科打诨的胖子今天忽然变得感性起来，他脸上带着激动的红晕，对Peter轻声说了一句“谢谢。”

边上的May像小时候那样轻轻拍了拍Peter的脸颊，对少年补了一句：“也祝福你。”

Peter愣了一下，终于说道：“借你吉言，May。”

“And finally，we shall have something blue。”牧师笑着看看May，女士亮了一下脚上穿着的蓝色高跟鞋。古老的传统里，这个颜色象征着纯净与忠贞，是婚礼中最重要的元素。

“那么，让我们开始仪式。”

回到座位上的Peter没有找到任何蓝色的物件。他的衣装是黑色的、手帕是白色的、而会场的玫瑰都是红色的，就连他偷偷准备的想在派对后使用的戒指，也只是银色的。

“That’s fine。”他放在椅子上的手忽然被身边的人握住，他转头时那个人也回头看着他。那个最好的人指了指自己的胸口，那个反应堆所在的位置。

“My heart is blue。”

=====

降温了只能窝在家里写写写…

灵感来自TS的歌曲lover，

sth old、sth new、sth borrowed、sth blue是西方婚礼中的传统物件。

查了一下发现sth blue传统上居然是浅蓝色的吊袜带，想象了一下我有些狼血沸腾。


End file.
